we are electric (watch as the sparks fly)
by golden fairy lights
Summary: red hair, green eyes, black hair and hazel eyes : : lily and james : : a collection of unrelated jily oneshots : : table of contents inside : : rated m for safety
1. Table of Contents

**Table of Contents**

* * *

 _Chapter 2:_ **Under Magic Mistletoe**

Lily and James get caught under mistletoe

* * *

 _Chapter 3:_ **The Incident**

Gryffindor wins the Quidittch Cup, and what better way to celebrate with a party? Of course, the marauders and Lily don't realize this party would later be known as 'The Incident'

* * *

 _Chapter 4:_ **It's Like a Dream Come True**

Muggle!AU- James and Lily go on a honeymoon to Paris

* * *

 _Chapter 5_ : **All The Time in The World**

James finds his wife crying. The war's too tough. Life's a mess. They thought they had all the time in the world, when in reality they had none.

* * *

 _Chapter 6:_ **A New Twist**

Star football player James Potter meets up with a journalist by the name of Lily Evans.

* * *

 _Chapter 7:_ **You're Not That Bad, Actually**

Lily and James are forced to go on a double date with Sirius and Marlene.

* * *

 _Chapter 8:_ **A Cup of Hot Chocolate and Some Books (Perfection)**

Lily visits the bookstore in her new neighborhood and become friends with the man working there who has gorgeous hazel eyes.

* * *

 _Chapter 9:_ **Meant to Be**

Jily through the years. Showcasing James' thoughts about Lily each Hogwarts year alongside a memory.

* * *

 _Chapter 10:_ **Victory at Last**

Muggle Neighbours!AU - James and Lily on their first date.

* * *

 _Chapter 11:_ **Unknown Feelings**

Muggle!AU / Theatre!AU - Lily and James, rivals since childhood, get cast as Romeo and Juliet.


	2. Under Magic Mistletoe

**A/N** : _Written for_ _ **Ilvermorny**_ _School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Christmas Crackers- The Golden Cracker with Mistletoe_

 _Edited by:_ **summersaults16** _(Summer) [Thank you!]  
_  
 **Prompt** : _Write about two characters getting stuck under mistletoe, which refuses to release them until they kiss.  
_  
 **Optional Prompt:** _(song) All I want for Christmas (Is you)_

 **Word Count** : _(excluding A/N) 683 Words._

 **Under Magical Mistletoe  
**  
Lily was extremely happy. Why shouldn't she be? It was Christmas, after all. She smiled when she thought about her father. She remembered how he would always tell her how she was made for Christmas, with her red hair and green eyes. Lily was in fact, so excited about the special day, she accidentally walked into a wall or at least something that felt like a wall.

"Ow!" She exclaimed and looked up to see the smirking face of James Potter.

"Careful there, Evans," the boy in spectacles spoke.

Lily's heart skipped a beat when she heard his voice. She loved it when James would call her by her last name and the way it rolled off his tongue so easily this made her sigh internally. Of course she would never tell him that, not even in a million years. Lily knew it would only inflate his already large ego .

Although, during the year he was made Head Boy, she noticed the sudden changes in James Potter. He stopped hexing the other students. Well, other than sending a few nasty jinxes and curses to the Slytherins who didn't know how to take a hint, but really that was their fault He stopped pestering her every moment he had a chance and he did not ask her out anymore every time he saw her. He also learned how to be responsible. He would still prank his fellow students, but they were only harmless pranks and secretly, Lily loved his pranks. Most especially since it was badly needed at this time. The war was becoming more serious and the Marauders' pranks were only a few of the things which could put a smile on her's and many of the other students' faces.

She took a step back, or at least she tried to. "Huh? I can't move," Lily thought. She suddenly became aware of how close she was standing in front of James Potter. "Don't think about how much you want to kiss him. Bad, Lily. No!" She quickly scolded herself."Shit,"James said, looking up. Lily followed his gaze.

"Shit, indeed," she responded, gazing at the mistletoe hanging above their heads.

"Lily, take a step back."

Lily tried but she was stuck. Then, James tried to wriggle his way out, he couldn't move his feet anywhere except scooting closer to Lily.

 _He's rather good looking, don't you think? He'd make a nice Christmas present._ "Shut up" _,_ Lily told her subconscious, however she was having not much luck.

Lily was sure her face was as red as her hair. "Let's just get this over with."

James raised an eyebrow at her. "Fine by me."

Then, they both leaned in with their lips puckered out. This moment would later be reminisced by Lily as one of the greatest kiss she would have ever received. The heat, the passion, the intensity. Lily was so sure she was about to melt in James' arms.

When she ran out of breath, she broke the kiss.

James looked slightly disappointed. "I guess we can go now."

"Yeah. I guess we can," she replied, before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and crushing his lips against her own. The next time it was James who broke the kiss. His grin was so wide, he would probably resemble Peter by now and Lily shuddered at the thought.

"I'll see you in the common room, during the gift giving?" He asked.

"Yeah," Lily said breathlessly. "Of course."

James turned around and started to walk away, but Lily called after him, "Potter!" She started to grin at herself for the inexcusably cheesy joke she was about to make. "You don't have to get me anything , James. I only want one thing. You."

That was a familiar line. He used it on you a few Christmas' ago, during fourth year," Lily's subconscious said once again. "I said, shut up _,"_ Lily told herself .

James grinned back at her. "Course, honey. You can have me as much as you want." He winked suggestively at her.

Lily couldn't hold it in any longer so she bursted out, laughing.


	3. The Incident

A/N: Written for…. Ilvermorny's

Marauding Menace Weekly Challenge!

Prompts:

(word) mystical

(scenario) There's a party in one of the common room and a series of unfortunate events occur

(colour) peacock green

(object) Marauder's Map

Word Count: 1798 words

The Incident

A green-eyed girl walked down hand in hand with a gorgeous blonde haired girl to the Gryffindor Common room. This was going to be the greatest party ever thrown by a group of four Gryffindor boys, and that was saying something since the Marauder's parties were legendary. Unfortunately, it would also be known as 'The Incident' later on, but the pair of girls walking down the stairs didn't know that.

The loud noise in the common room was blaring in Lily's ear. It was deafening. She and Marlene had only just arrived; Marlene wanted to be 'fashionably late'. The Marauders had outdone themselves. It was bloody amazing. The decor looked fantastic and the food table looked amazing, and there was even a mini bar! The party was in full swing and there wasn't a person in sight who wasn't smiling.

James walked up to her. "Evans," he said smiling, doing a little bow.

Lily smirked. "Nice party."

James grinned even wider. "We won the Quidditch Cup. You couldn't have expected anything less." he paused as if he wanted to say something. "You look nice, Evans." He finally said, staring at her gorgeous floor-length peacock green dress.

Lily's heart skipped a beat. "You don't look bad yourself, Potter." She smiled and then was about to walk away when-

CRASH!

Lily looked around the room trying to see where the noise came from. It wasn't hard to spot.

The whole food table had collapsed on the floor, bits of cake, cookie, pudding, and various other sweets splattered everywhere. Under the rather large pile was a rather drunk Sirius Black.

James groaned. He, the other Marauders, Marlene and Lily rushed to help him.

Before they reached him, he sat up straight. "Let's get this party started!" he yelled, before standing up, grabbing Marlene, and starting to dance wildly with her. Marlene looked bewildered. So did the Marauders and Lily. The other people at the party, however, shrugged it off and went back to dancing, drinking or both.

Remus sighed. "How should we get more food?" as he and Peter started cleaning up the broken table and the bits of food around it.

James volunteered "I'll run down to the kitchens and get more."

"You'll have to bring a lot of food… Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, you stay here and clean, I'll go by myself."

"I'll come with you." a voice interrupted

James eyed Lily. "Are you sure? I don't want to take you away from the party."

Lily smiled. "I'm sure. Now come on."

And with that, Lily and James headed out the door.

"Wait!" James suddenly said, pointing to a shiny cloak. "Wear this."

"I'm not cold," Lily said.

James let out a small chuckle. "It's an invisibility cloak."

"Oh."

James threw the cloak over themselves.

"Since when did you have an invisibility cloak?" Lily asked.

"First year."

"That explains a lot."

James drew out a piece of parchment.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"What?" Lily said.

James glanced at the map, where the words 'The Marauders Map' were appearing. James opened the parchment to reveal a map of the entire Hogwarts.

Lily stared at the map closely. She pointed to two dots labelled 'James F. Potter' and 'Lily Evans' "Is that us?" she asked.

James nodded.

"That's so cool! Where did you get this from? It's a really complicated piece of magic."

"We made it. In our second year."

"We?" she asked, already knowing the answer. "Of course. Remus, Sirius, Peter and you created a magical map in second year. You know, something everyone can do." she said sarcasm dripping from her voice.

James just shrugged. "Come on," he said.

They took a few twists and turns here and there, stopping a couple of times to avoid Flitch. Finally, they made it to the entrance of the kitchen; or at least they made it to the front of a painting with a fruit bowl painted on it.

"To get into the kitchens, you have to tickle that pear. Sometimes, it just refuses to open." James said, assuming Lily didn't know where the kitchens were.

"I've been here plenty of times. If it doesn't open, you just have to ask nicely ."

Lily went ahead and tickled the pear. It opened immediately.

James was completely baffled. "How do you know about the kitchen?" he asked.

"The Marauders aren't the only people who know the secrets of Hogwarts, you know." the redhead said, before walking in.

"What do we need?" James asked.

Lily grinned. "Food."

"Haha. What kind of food should we get?"

"The chocolate kind."

James sighed. "Fine then. The chocolate kind," he said before calling his favourite house elf, Whiskers, to take their order.

After collecting their food, they levitated it and began their way back to the Gryffindor common room.

While walking around the castle, Lily realized how mystical it was. The knights lined up against a wall, the floating staircases, the magical paintings and just the magical aura of the castle seemed amazing.

Halfway there, she heard something, so they stopped. James pulled out the map. His eyes widened he used his wand, opened a nearby broom cupboard, and kept the food in there. He was about to grab Lily and go on too, but then suddenly he stopped them and pulled Lily closer to him, placing a finger on her mouth.

Lily scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. 'Filch' he mouthed.

Lily felt her body shaking. They were not about to get caught by Filch. No, no, no. She pulled herself closer to James and felt a sudden warmth spread through her body.

They saw the caretaker's cat. It looked directly at them, as if she (it?) knew they were there, making Lily wonder if cats could see through the cloak. It walked in their direction and Lily felt her heart pounding in her chest.

The cat meowed, and yhrn sniffed around. It walked forward, so close to James, it startled him and he dropped the map.

Filch came in, his eye suspiciously looking around the room. "Nothings here, my precious sweetums." his eyes fell in the map.

James whispered "Mischief managed." ad quietly as he could, praying the map would close. Filch reached the map just seconds after. He was standing right next to them. A step in the wrong direction, and he would walk directly into them.

He picked up the map. He murmured something, which Lily couldn't understand.

"Open!" he said quite stupidly. After a second a look of horror came upon his face, and Lily noticed something written on the map. He stashed the map in his pocket, and stormed away in the opposite direction. followed him, looking back at them one last time, as if to day 'I win this time.' and continued walking fowb the corridor.

James and Lily sprang apart. Lily was sure she was blushing. "Your map."

"We can get it back." James said, although he looked worried.

"What was written on it?"

James told her how the map would insult the person reading it if they didn't say the correct password.

They stood there for a few minutes, before Lily got a hold of herself. "Come on, let's head back."

James nodded. They grabbed the food from the broom cupboard and walked back with saying another word.

While walking up the stairs Lily kept in tripping on her peacock green dress. She knew she should have listened to Marlene and worn her short black dress. Finally, they made it to the Fat Lady. James muttered "Floo Powder." and the portrait swinger open.

When they entered the common room, the party was in full swing. Apparently, since there was no food, people had settled for drinking extra fire whisky (one word or two?) Marlene and Sirius were snogginng in a corner, while Peter was talking to a fifth year girl, and Remus, who probably more sober than the rest, sat leaned on the sofa watching the party roll.

He got up as soon as he saw them. "Why did you guys take so long?" he questioned. James narrated their tale.

They set up the food table back up and as soon as they were finished, Lily immediately plopped down on the sofa. She sighed. "That was exhausting."

James was too tired to reply.

Lily felt her bones aching and she just wanted to sleep. She got up. "I think I'm going to go sleep." she said

And when the three were exchanging 'goodnights', a very angry voice screeched out, "What in the world is this?!" Lily was afraid to turn around since she knew that voice very well.

It was none other than their Head of House (are capitals needed?), Minerva McGonnagal.

Everyone in the room was frozen. Then Sirius called out, "Minnie! Here to join the party, are you?" he looked absolutely delighted, but Lily knew a part of him was at least a little bit scared at what was about to happen.

McGonnagal started screaming. "My own house! I couldn't be more disappointed! It's 4 in the morning! And underage drinking that too! Is that fire whisky?" steam was practically coming out of her nose. "Potter! Black! Pettigrew! ! Come out!" the boys came forward.

"Yes, Professor?" James said innocently.

"What have you boys done?!"

"We didn't do anything professor. We were asleep and we heard some noise in the common room and we came to check it out." Sirius said as innocently as he could.

"We were just about to go, ma'am," Remus said.

Lily was sure she heard Professor McGonnagal snort.

"Where is the Head Girl? ?" she demanded giving up on the boys.

Lily sighed. "Yes, Professor?" she said meekly.

"What is the meaning of this? I am utterly disappointed it you! The Head Girl! I could have expected this from Potter, but you?" and she went on and on and on. Finally she said, "All of you two weeks detention! I've written all your names down." she stared at the back of the room. "I can see you, . It doesn't matter if you leave. I've still written you name."

A flushed Gregory Johnson stared down at his shoes.

"I expect you all to report to detention tomorrow at six, at the Black Lake. Is that understood?" she asked.

The room muttered answers of approval.

"Good," McGonnagal said before leaving the room.

The students started heading back to bed.

"Night, James," Lily said, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek, leaving him flustered. "Night, boys," she said smiling the other three, before heading up to the dorm.

All in all, James thought, even the boys would be disappointed when they heard Filch got the map, it was still an amazing party, and probably the best one they ever threw.


	4. It's Like a Dream Come True

**A/N:** Muggle Jily AU, James and Lily, two newly weds, go on their honeymoon to... France! Written for TGS, Language club!

Enjoy!

 **Word count:** 346 words

Lily squealed. "Paris is amazing!" She couldn't stop the grin on her face.

James and Lily had just finished going through the airport security, and had boarded a taxi, to their hotel. Lily had always wanted to visit the City of Love, and what better time than to do it on her honeymoon?

James smiled at his gorgeous _wife._ He was sure he'd never get used to calling her that. He couldn't believe that after years and years of pinning after her, he won her over. If you told his sixteen- year old self that he was going to marry the perfect, infallible, kind, caring and beautiful Lily Evans, he wouldn't have believed it, yet here he was. "I love you." he said and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Before they knew it they were standing in front of a grand, luxurious hotel. The doorman bowed to them as he opened the door. "Bienvenue, madam et monsieur."

Lily smiled. "Merci beaucoup!" she said in a heavy French accent.

They walked into the door, and once they were out of earshot, James whispered "They speak French?!"

Lily looked at him curiously "What else would they speak?"

"English!"

Lily sighed. It was going to be a long week.

They headed to the counter in the lobby. The man there asked them "Bienvenue à l'hôtel Lotus, monsieur et madame! Avez-vous réservé votre hôtel? Sous quel nom? Monsieur?"

"Um, je swees James?" James said.

Lily watched him struggle for a moment before cutting in. "Pardon-le s'il vous plaît. C'est mon mari, il ne sait pas français. Je suis Lily. Je pense que notre chambre est réservée sous le nom de Potter?"

"Oui, oui." The man quickly typed in something and handed them a key. "Merci!"

"How the hell do you know French?" James asked Lily, once they reached their room.

Lily shrugged. "I learned it when I was nine, since I wanted to visit France sometime." she giggled. "Oh and Potter? It's je _suis,_ not je _swees."_ Then she broke off in laughter, much to the annoyment of James.


	5. All The Time in The World

**AN** : _Written for:_

 **halcyon epoch** (Audrey)- Cause I wanna get to know you better, and since we both speak Jily, I'm sure we'll get along fine :)

 **The Golden Snitch:** _(aurora, canopus)_

Through The Universe- Parsec — _(words) all the time in the world_

 **The Room of Requirement:**

Broaden Your Horizons: Romance Stories- _OTP: this is easy, write about your OTP._

* * *

 **Word Count** : 331 words

* * *

 _All The Time in The World_

* * *

James heard sobs. Horrible sobs. He headed downstairs, in the middle of the night. He had fallen asleep next to Harry after rocking him to sleep and had woken up hearing crying noises.

"Lily?"

Sobbing.

"What happened, dear?" James sat down on the sofa next to his precious wife, pressing a kiss to the top of her forehead. He couldn't help but think that even with her hair undone, her red puffy eyes, and the overall appearance of her, she still looked like a queen. His queen.

Lily breathed into James' chest, "The war. Voldemort. It's horrible James. What if we don't get through? What about Harry. My precious baby. Our precious baby," she cried, her wet tears falling on James, "I just feel so old. We're only twenty-one, James. We're Aurors. We're fighting for our lives, for our child's life, and it's all too much. We've met Voldemort twice. We're so young, we are not supposed to be doing this with our lives, James. Twenty-one is the age to do have fun, get drunk and not to have a care in the world. We're married. We have a child. I'm just so scared, Hun. Remember when we thought we had all the time in the world? Remember when we sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, playing stupid games? It seems so long ago, James. I feel like I'm lost to another world."

James ran his fingers through her hair. He couldn't deny any of it. It was all true. But he had Lily, Harry and the best friends in the world. It was enough.

He sighed, "Don't worry, Lils. I have you, and we have Harry. We'll get through this." James didn't lie. He didn't say everything was gonna be okay, cause what if it wasn't? "We'll get through this," he said once more, a few tears escaping his eyes.

"I love you, James," Lily said her head still buried in his chest.

He smiled, "Love you too, Lils."


	6. A New Twist

**AN:** _Written for:_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** \- _(Hufflepuff)_

Going, Going, Gone!: _First Word: (name of character)_

Assignment 9: _Astronomy: Task 2:_ _Write about a difference of opinio_ n

Insane House Challenge: _40\. Lily Evans_

 **Word Count:** _1037 words by gdocs_

* * *

 _a new twist_

* * *

Lily Evans walked into a small but cozy muggle coffeehouse. He had suggested it as there would fewer people there, if any, which meant less people to disturb the interview. Lily sighed. She just wanted to finish the interview and get some sleep.

She looked around for anyone who had dark messy hair, hazel eyes and an extremely for body. She spotted him sitting in a corner. _Wow._ Lily definitely felt the magazine covers didn't do him any justice. His perfect chiselled jaw was one to die for. She remembered him from University, and god had he changed since then. She doubted James even remembered her.

Lily smiled and walked over to him.

"Good evening, Mister Potter."

James Potter grinned, "You must be Lily Evans."

Lily sat down across from him and smiled.

A waitress came and took their orders. James ordered a coffee while Lily asked for a sugar less green tea. She returned only a few minutes later she returned, handing them both their respective orders.

Lily took out her notebook, her favourite fountain pen, a recorder and a few other items. Lily felt his eyes on her. She set up the recording system. When she looked up, she met them, feeling a jolt go through her bones. She shook it off.

Lily promptly smiled, "May we start with the interview?"

"Of course."

Lily noticed he had raised his hand to his hair to ruffle it up a bit. Probably a nervous gesture, she presumed, though she wondered why he felt nervous. He seemed to have a confident façade.

Lily started the recorder and began the interview.

"You and your team's victory in the recent finals was excellent. Well done." Lily said, smiling.

"Thank you," James said, eyes glistening behind his spectacles.

"Now who do you think you owe the victory to? Who is your main support, and who is the person who has just been _there_ for you?"

"Well," he started off, "I have to thank my coaches and trainers. Without them, me and my team couldn't have won this season. Also my mates have been a huge support, along with my parents who've been there since the start," James grinned, "I'd also like to thank the number eight."

Lily had been politely smiling and nodding her head the entire time until she heard the last line.

"Pardon me?" she inquired, "What do you mean number eight?"

"Well, it's my lucky number. We played the finals on the eighth of the eighth month, which is August, which also happens to be my birthday. I wore my lucky jersey which sports the number eight on the back. So you could say luck was on our side when we played."

Lily was still curious. She turned off the recorder, "But those were just coincidences! Surely it had nothing to do with the fact you won. It was only your pure skill."

James put on a sly smile, "Whatever you want to believe, Miss Evans."

Lily was confused. How could he just back down! He was letting her win. He wasn't even fighting for his opinion!

"But!-"

Lily stopped herself. She had an interview to do.

"Right. Fine," she continued, hoping she sounded calm, "Where were we?"

Lily turned the recorder back on.

"Has the fact you scored the winning goal, and became an overnight sensation affected your life at all?"

The rest of the interview went smoothly. Lily inquired about what he did when he wasn't playing or training for football, what his role in the team was, and his interactions with his teammates.

"Now, " Lily asked, looking up from her notes, "Is it true your teammates call you The Supreme Marauder?"

James chuckled, and Lily felt her heart warm, "Yeah," he said, "Actually it first started when…"

Lily listened to him go on about several pranks he had pulled on his team. Lily couldn't help but get lost in his magnificent hazel eyes, which which sparked with joy. He was quite handsome.

Lily collected herself. James Potter was a football player, he had way too many 'fangirls' and he was way out of her league.

She remembered him from university — he had been extremely popular, extremely arrogant and her senior by one year — she highly doubted he had changed, or remembered her.

Anyways, even if she was the tiniest bit interested in him, there was no way he would ever share the feelings.

Lily brought herself back to reality, focusing on what James was saying.

"And well, yeah. That's basically how I got the nickname."

"Thank you for your time, Mister Potter," Lily said a smile gracing her face, "I suppose the interview is over. Would you like me to send you the final draft of the article? You can correct any mistakes and send it back before I publish it. "

"Actually, that's fine, Miss Evans. I trust your judgement completely," James said as if he had known her his whole life.

"Oh. Okay. Well then, good evening."

"You too." James said smiling as he got up. James paused deciding whether or not to say something.

Lily began collecting her things.

"Miss Evans?" James said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Do you by any chance happen to remember me from University?"

Lily was taken back by the question, surprised that James remembered _her_ "Actually, I do. Why?"

Lily wasn't sure but she thought she saw the tips of his ears flush.

"Just wondering, " James said. He paused a few seconds then continued, "Would you like a drink?"

Lily felt like her whole body erupted. She considered it. Yes, it may be the tiniest bit unprofessional, but it's not like she couldn't. Just a drink. That's it.

"Yeah, sure." Lily said smiling.

James let out a relieved sigh, "Well come on then, I know a bar."

Lily collected the last of her things and got up, "Now tell me, how on _earth_ do you think the number eight helped you win?"

James laughed as he graciously paid for their beverages (despite Lily's arguments) and began to explain, even though Lily still wouldn't believe the number eight had anything to do with their victory.

Lily smiled. She hadn't expected the day to turn out this well.


	7. You're Not That Bad, Actually

_Written for:_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-** _(Hufflepuff)_

Going, Going, Gone!: _Scenario: We're complete strangers but our friends are forcing us to go on a double date with them and what do you know we both like making their lives miserable (plus you're kind of cute)._

Assignment 8: _Religious Education: Task 5: Sermons - write about four or more people meeting somewhere._

Insane House Challenge: 215. AU - Muggle

 **Word count:** _1240 words, by gdocs_

* * *

 _You're Not That Bad, Actually_

* * *

" _No_."

"Come on, Prongs!" Sirius said, "You have to. Marlene says Lily is perfect for you!"

"Who cares what your girlfriend says?!"

Sirius raised his eyebrows, as if daring him to say more. Once he was satisfied James wouldn't continue underestimating his girlfriend, he said, "You owe me."

"I do?"

"The chicken incident."

James cursed under his breath, "Fine."

The real reason James was not up for a blind date was one he would never admit. It was because James didn't want to fall in love that way. He wanted all the classical fairytale signs; the chance meeting, the spark when they first touch, the flutter when you saw her. In other words, James was an utter and hopeless romantic.

He didn't believe that the blind date Sirius and Marlene were trying to set him up with would lead to anything good. Perhaps a little conversation, a kiss on the cheek, then a goodbye and nothing more than that.

He sighed, knowing it would just be a waste of his time.

That's when Sirius' phone made a noise.

 _Beep!_

Sirius pulled it out of his pocket and stared at the screen, an eyebrow raised and started typing something.

"It seems like we have a change of plans, mate. How do feel about a double date?"

* * *

" _No fucking way, Marlene!_ "

"Come on, Lils! You haven't seen anyone in ages."

"I'm too busy for a relationship, Marls! I can't balance both journalism classes, my job as a reporter and a relationship! Relationships need commitment! I don't have the time for commitment."

"Then just make it a fling! Maybe a quick shag. God knows you need of _those."_

Lily raised an eyebrow, "You know I don't like that kind of relationship."

Marlene felt like screaming in frustration, "Lily, I _swear_ , the guy is perfect for you! I met James once and I know you'll love him. I mean come _on_ , Lily! Just try it. Please? For _me?"_

Lily groaned. Marlene was doing that puppy eye thing again.

"Fine," she grumbled, "Although, it has to be a double date. You and Sirius, me and James. Otherwise, I'm not going."

"Fine. But there is _no_ way you are getting out of this. Let me text Sirius."

Marlene took out her phone and did some typing. A few moments later, Marlene smiled.

"We're going on a double date," she singsonged.

* * *

"Wear these, " Sirius said, handing James dark blue denim jeans, a grey t-shirt and an army green jacket.

James raised his eyebrow, "Since when have you become the fashion expert?"

"Just wear it, Potter."

"Sheesh. Don't have to be so rude. This is why I like Remus better than you."

Sirius childishly stuck his tongue out, "Well too bad for you, Moony is in Paris with his folks."

"He'll be back in a few days."

"Sure. Now go change."

James grinned, "On it, Sir," he said saluting Sirius.

"Wear my navy blue dress, kay honey?" Marlene called out.

"You mean your extremely slutty navy blue dress?"

"That's the one."

"No way, Marly," Lily said.

"Well then, at least wear that pretty black dress of yours."

"Whatever, Marls," Lily said rolling her eyes.

"Now that's a good girl," Marlene said smirking.

Lily gave her the middle finger.

* * *

"Is this the restaurant?" James said.

"Yup. Marlene said she'll be inside."

"How does she know we won't arrive first?"

Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I guess your right," Janes said, "I-"

That's when he saw her. As he opened the door, he immediately caught sight of Marlene across from a beautiful redhead.

James caught his breath, " _Fuck."_

Sirius ridiculously waggle his eyebrows, "Like what you see mate?"

James elbowed him.

* * *

"Isn't that Sirius?" Lily asked. He looked exactly like the various pictures Lily saw of him. He was standing with a man who was _extremely_ hot.

"Yeah, it is, " Marlene said, waving them over.

"Hello ladies, " Sirius says grinning, sliding down next to Lily so he could be face to face Marlene.

James sheepishly grinned and sat down next to Marlene.

They order some food and the waiter happily took their order.

Marlene and Sirius immediately grinned at each other and started talking away about some rock band, ignoring the other two, probably in the hopes they'd have to talk to each other.

James and Lily awkwardly stared at each other.

"So…" Lily started trying to think of a single thing to say.

James sighed. Apparently, Lily too had been forced into this. That's when he got an idea. James devilishly grinned.

"So, Lily, would you like to hear few facts?"

Lily raised an eyebrow but saw the look in his eyes, "Sure," she said.

"Well did you know once when I woke up I found Sirius, half asleep, snogging his pillow and moaning 'Marls'?" James said the last word in a ridiculously whiny tone.

Sirius who had heard James, gave him an outrageous look, "What the freaking fuck, James!? You told me you wouldn't ever tell anyone! Plus I was _asleep._ "

James only shrugged.

Lily giggled. She saw where this was heading.

Marlene, on the other hand was blushing a scarlet red. Marlene tried starting back their conversation back up, although both of them had pink faces.

"You know, James," Lily started, "Once in high school, Marlene had an admirer who sang Marly a song he made up and then, " Lily giggled, "she was so embarrassed she accidentally tripped into the water fountain."

James roared with laughter and Sirius who had began to pay attention to them let a laugh escape his mouth.

Marlene growled, "Not. Funny. Lily," she said glaring at all three of them.

"I swear," Marlene murmured just loud enough for them to hear, "If I had any dirt on Lily, she'd be…" Marlene kept on mumbling something.

James and Lily laughed while Sirius gave them a look.

"Why don't you two go back to eye-fucking each other?"

Lily hummed, "If you call what me and James are doing 'eye-fucking', you should just take a look at Marly and yourself."

James grinned, "Did you know Sirius is a sucker for dog plushies? He has a collection of 'em at home."

Lily laughed, "No. Fucking. Way "

"Hey!" Sirius protested, "They are _ridiculously_ cute! It's not my fault!"

The other three laughed, and Lily could hardly believe that the Sirius Black who was sitting next to her wearing a punk leather jacket, had a collection of stuffed animals.

"I can't believe I nearly forgot! Sirius takes more care care of his hair than his own life, " James said between laughs, "The number of hair products he has is unbelievable and, " James was gasping for air now, "he named every single one of his combs!"

Lily bursted out in laughter. Marlene glared at James, being loyal to her boyfriend, but couldn't help but let a smirk grace her cheeks.

If looks could kill, the look Sirius gave James would have had him a dead man long ago.

"Not cool, James. It takes work to keep my hair perfect."

James snorted.

"You know, I think me and Marly are going to head over to the flat," Sirius said standing up.

Marlene followed his lead, and followed him.

"Have fun, you two!" Lily called out.

"Make it a good shag, Padfoot!" Janes yelled after him.

Sirius ignored him, while Marlene gave him the middle finger without looking back.

Lily and James doubled in laughter.

"You're not bad, James."

James grinned, "Neither are you."


	8. A Cup of Hot Chocolate and Some Books

**AN:** I've had this idea bouncing around my head for quite a while. Enjoy!

 _Written for:_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** _(Hufflepuff)_

Assignment 9: _Religious Education -_ _Task 10: Tithing - Write about someone spending money on something important to them._

Insane House Challenge: 825. Trait - Bookworm

Going, Going, Gone!: _"I find your wolfish grin... unsettling."_

Jelly Bean Challenge: Raspberry - (pairing) JamesLily, Chocolate Pudding - (food) hot chocolate

* * *

 **Word Count:** 870 words

* * *

 _A Cup of Hot Chocolate and Some Books (Perfection)_

* * *

Lily walked along the street of her new neighborhood, when she saw _it_. Oh, what a marvellous beauty it was; a glorious bookshop. Just by looking at the shop, she knew it would be wonderful. She could _feel_ it.

Lily stopped in front of the shop, looking through the window, on which the words 'Potter's Bookhouse' was written. Looking inside, she could see the warmly lit shop, filled with rows of marvelous books. She opened the door, and the bell on the door rang. She had a feeling she would hear that noise many more times to come.

She looked around. in the front, there was a cozy looking fireplace, a cream coloured sofa and arm chair surrounding it, with a coffee table inn the middle. In the front there was a counter, without anyone standing there. Odd. She looked around and realized there was no one in the shop.

Just to make sure, she called out, "Hello?"

She heard a rattling sound and a man, who had gorgeous hazel eyes, stood up from behind the counter, a hair in his hand and a book in the other.

He heard him clear his throat, obviously embarrassed. Then he said, "Um, hey. Welcome to Potter's Bookhouse."

Lily raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Thanks. Now what on earth were you doing behind the counter?"

The man's ears flushed and he kept a hand to his hair, "I was reading," he said.

"Why didn't you just do that on the sofa?" Lily asked.

He muttered a few incomprehensible words.

Lily smirked. She left the man alone and looked through the various shelves, running her fingers through the binds of the books. She stopped one or two times to pull out a title which interested her, though kept them back immediately after reading the back.

A voice called out from behind her, "Are you looking for anything, Miss?'

Lily turned around and looked at the man from earlier and smiled, "No, just browsing. You can call me Lily, by the way."

"Of course. I'm James."

Lily spent a few more minutes looking through various titles before leaving the store with a quick goodbye to James.

Lily came back in the morning the day after.

She smiled at James and looked down at the note in her hand with names of various books on it.

"Do you have these books?" she asked.

"I think so," he replied looking at the long list of books, "You want all of them?"

Lily nodded in reply.

James set to work finding the books while Lily helped him. In the end, hey had found all books except for one which was out of stock, though James offered to order it in for her.

"That would be lovely," she said.

"You're really going to pay for all of this?" James asked raising an eyebrow, "That's 46 pounds."

Lily shrugged, "I pay for the things I like."

Lily returned the next day, with a cup of hot chocolate.

"Good morning," James said

Lily smiled at him, "Good morning," Lily paused before continuing, "Do you always work here?'' she questioned.

James chuckled, "Actually, my parents own the bookshop. I work here for them with my two mates Sirius and Remus."

"Oh. Where are your friends then?"

"Curious one aren't you? They normally take the evening shift while I work in the morning."

Lily hummed in reply.

"What about you, then? Are you new to the neighbourhood? I'm sure I would have remembered you if I had seen you before."

"Actually. yeah. I moved here a week ago, just down the street."

James smiled in return.

Lily was just about to find a book to read when she paused, "Would you like some hot chocolate? I can get you some from across the street."

"No, that's fine."

Lily raised an eyebrow, "Watch my cocoa for a second, okay? I'll be right back," she kept her cocoa on the counter before heading off.

"I don't want hot chocolate!" James called after her, but sighed in defeat.

* * *

Lily returned only moments later, hot chocolate in hand. She handed it to James.

"Thanks," he said, "Though you really didn't have to do that."

Lily smiled, "That's fine."

"How much did it cost?" James asked.

"It's on me."

"How much did it cost?" he asked again.

Lily shrugged, smirking, "I don't remember."

James sighed and gave Lily a ten pound note, "Take it."

"You really don't have to," Lily said.

James raised his eyebrows, sliding the note forward.

Lily accepted defeat and took it, "Thanks."

James grinned, "My pleasure."

"You know," she said, "I find your wolfish grin... unsettling."

"You do?" James said, eyebrows ridiculously waggling.

Lily shook her head. She took a sip of her hot chocolate and found a nice book to read. She sat by the fire reading it for half and hour before returning the book to it's place and leaving.

"Bye, James."

"See you, Lily," he replied.

* * *

Once Lily got home, she was just about to throw out her cup of hot chocolate when she spotted something written on i. She took a closer look at the messy handwriting scrawled on it. A phone number and the name James Potter.

Lily grinned.


	9. Meant to Be

**AN:** Enjoy!

 _Written for:_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:**

Going, Going, Gone!: _Tone: furious_

Assignment 9: _Mythology_ : _Task 3: Ceryneian Hind - Write about chasing someone/something for a long period of time._

Insane House Challenge: _513\. Action: Kissing_

 **Word Count:** _1221 words, by gdocs_

* * *

 _Meant to Be_

* * *

 _1971 - 1972 (First Year)_

James Potter thought Lily Evans was annoying. She was a teacher's pet and never enjoyed any of their pranks. Instead, she yelled at them. He didn't see why she had to get so angry. It was only a prank! No harm done to her slimy Slytherin friend Snivellus.

* * *

" _Potter!" Lily Evans screeched._

" _What do_ you _want, Evans?"_

" _You idiot! How could you humiliate Severus like that?! Where did you even learn that kind of magic!?"_

" _Merlin, learn to loosen up, Evans. It was only a prank." James said._

" _You changed his robes into a pink dress!"_

" _Well I think we can both agree that was better than what he was wearing before."_

" _Don't you_ dare _make fun of him, Potter! You don't know what he's been through!"_

" _Sticking up for your boyfriend, eh, Evans?"_

" _You are the most most awful thing I have ever met!" she said before turning around and stomping away._

" _Actually, I'm a person, Evans!" he called after her._

 _Lily screamed back, "I don't think so!", before disappearing out of sight._

* * *

 _1972 - 1973 (Second Year)_

James Potter thought Lily Evans should get revenge. No one gets away with pranking James Potter. She had no right to do that to him and Sirius! _Fine_ , they had pranked Snivellus and Lily first, but they couldn't prank them back!

* * *

" _Evans!" James Potter yelled._

" _Yes, Potter?" she said in a sweet, innocent voice._

" _I know you did this," he said pointing at his pink hair._

" _Did what?"_

" _My hair," he growled_

" _Oh!" she said acting surprised, "I didn't notice that. Well, I obviously didn't do it. I don't know that kind of magic!"_

" _I'll get you back for this, Evans," he said before walking away._

* * *

 _1973 - 1974 (Third Year)_

James Potter thought Lily Evans was actually quite pretty. (He wouldn't ever admit it to the other Marauders, though). Annoying, yes, but she was also pretty. He still didn't understand why she bothered with Snivellus. Snivellus _definitely_ did _not_ deserve her.

* * *

" _Potter!" Lily Evans screamed_

 _James gulped and turned around._

" _What, in the name of Merlin, is wrong with you?!" she continued._

" _Nothing?" he tried._

" _Then. Explain. To. Me. Why. On._ Earth. _You. Changed the colour. Of his_ skin _. To lime green!?" she said furiously._

" _I didn't?"_

" _No one can change it back! What did you do to it!?"_

" _Nothing, I told you!"_

 _Just as Lily was about to yell a little more at him, Proffesor McGonagall interfered._

 _(Thank Merlin, if she hadn't James would have been a dead man.)_

* * *

 _1974 - (Fourth Year)_

James Potter thought Lily Evans was insanely pretty. Perfect, almost. She was smart, kind, helpful and overall amazing. He loved the way she smiled and she looked beautiful when she was yelling at him. He still didn't understand why she bothered with Snivellus.

* * *

" _Evans!" James called out._

" _What_ now, _Potter?" she asked._

" _Do you wanna go to Hogsmeade with me?"_

 _Lily looked at him as if he was absurd, "No."_

" _Oh. Why?"_

 _Unfortunately for James, that was the wrong move._

" _Why?!" she screeched, "Maybe it's because you're an absolute idiot! You want to learn how to become normal?! I'll tell you!" Lily was furious, "Well, first of all, learn to stop being a prat! Don't strut around the place like you own it! Stop bullying the younger students, stop humiliating all the students._ "

 _Pain flashed through James' eyes but she ignored it. James walked away silently._

* * *

 _1975 - 1976 (Fifth Year)_

James Potter was infatuated with Lily Evans. He doted on her every move, asking her out at every turn, getting rejected by her every single time. James didn't understand why she wouldn't go out with him. He was amazing! After the incident where Snivelus called Lily a mudblood, James was angry.

* * *

" _Snivellus!" James called out._

" _What do_ you _want, Potter?"_

 _James raised his wand, deciding what curse to do when he was interrupted by none other than the redhead herself: Liky Evans._

" _Potter! What are you doing!" she asked, her voice raising._

" _I'm going to hex Snivellus for you. Which hex do you prefer?"_

 _Just then, Snape had pulled his wand out and hit James with a spell._

" _Stop it!" she shrieked._

 _Both boys turned and looked at her._

" _I'm taking five points off both Gryffindor and Slytherin for fighting in the hallways. Snape, go back to your common room, it's nearly curfew."_

" _Okay, but Lily, I'm-"_

" _Sorry?" she asked, a few tears streamingdown her face, "Well don't bother because our friendship is Snape You can't tell me the word just slipped out, Snape! Why should I be any different than any other Mudblood?!-"_

 _That's when James interrupted walking up to Snape who was completely focused on Lily and punching him in the jaw._

" _Go back to the hell hole you came from, Snivellus," he said._

 _Lily was full out crying, "Five points from Gry-" she started but couldn't being herself to she had tears streaming down her face._

 _Snape took a look at Lily. Technically that's what_ he _did to Lily. He walked away._

" _Lily-"_

" _Go back to the common room, Potter."_

 _It was probably one of the smartest choices he had ever made; James listened to her._

* * *

 _1976 - 1977 (Sixth Year)_

James still thought Lily Evans is amazing. He still doted on her every move, only this time from a distance. She wouldn't allow him to speak to her. James knew it was a lost hope, but he still wouldn't give up.

* * *

" _Evans!"_

" _Don't speak to me Potter," she said._

" _Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for what happened last year and I'm just really sorry, " he raised a hand to his hair, at a loss for words._

 _Tears sparkled in her eyes but disappeared as soon as they came, "It wasn't your fault. I should have seen it coming, " she said quietly._

" _You could have never have seen that coming, Evans."_

" _It's just… we hadn't really been friends for a long time. I was only hanging on the a broken relationship. I guess I needed to see that it was a lost cause," she said her voice quiet and smooth._

" _I'm sorry," he said before leaving her alone._

* * *

 _1977 - 1978 (Seventh Year)_

James Potter was in love with Lily Evans. Perhaps he had been for a long time. Maybe he just never realized it. Of course, due to Remus' tactics, he was told to keep his distance from her and become friends first. It was easy, but it was a little harder for him to stop feeling the urge to kiss her. That was, until she kissed him.

* * *

" _James!"_

" _Yeah, Evans? You don't have to remind me about the prefect meeting, I'm Head Boy, I'm pretty sure I won't forget."_

" _This is not about_ that _," she said rolling her eyes a tinge of a blush appearing on her cheeks, making James wonder what she wanted to say, "This is about this."_

 _Lily kissed him square on the lips. James, taken by surprise stood like a wall for a few seconds before realizing she was trying to kiss him and them reciprocated._

* * *

Of course, James being James and Lily being Lily didn't speak to each other for weeks until their friends 'accidentally' locked them in a room, but even though it took seven years, in the end they finally realized they were meant to be.


	10. Victory at Last

**AN:** _Enjoy! Please read and review, it would really mean a lot :)_

* * *

 _Written for:_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:**

Gotta Catch 'Em All: _Neighbours!AU, Dialogue: "This is literally the end of the world, Weather: Snow, Food: Pumpkin Pasty_

Writing Club-

Character Apprecation: _6\. (word) Victory_

Count Your Buttons: " _You know me too well."_

Scavenger Hunt: _5\. Write about your OTP_

Showtime: Les Miserables - The Confrontation - (dialogue) "Men like you can never change."

* * *

 **Word Count: 1251 words**

* * *

 _Victory at Last_

* * *

Lily _'s_ heart pumped faster than she had ever felt it. The morning went by in a blur, and if you asked her to recall what happened that day, she would remember only fragments of conversations. Marlene and Emmeline had arrived only moments after she had finished eating breakfast to help her out.

To tell you the truth, they panicking more than she was, trying to make sure she looked _perfect_.

" _No, wear my bright red lipstick, it suits you."_

" _Why don't you wear that pretty light black and golden knee-length dress of yours?"_

" _Don't forget to wear that cashmere sweater!"_

" _Make sure to tell us everything, okay?"_

" _Can I do your hair? I know the perfect style which will get him drooling all over you."_

" _Have fun, Lily!"_

* * *

James couldn't believe it. He had waited for this day since, well forever.

Lily had moved in from the house across from his when they were six.

They had been best friends until the age of thirteen, when their friendship crumbled due to two reasons; First of all, he had become a prat and somewhat of a bully, and they were both spending more time with their other friends.

At the age of sixteen, their parents who were close friends and sick of their broken friendship talked to each of them and told them to become friends again, like they were years ago. James, immediately agreed, although Lily took a little more time to convince. Eventually, James talked to her, saying he had changed, and she agreed.

They became good friends again, Lily realizing James was once again the boy she had known and loved as a child.

Now, they were seventeen and Lily had asked him out just a few days prior. Of course, it wasn't exactly how he imagined it. He had always imagined it would be him who asked Lily out on a date; not the other way around.

* * *

" _James!"_

 _James spun around, coming face to face with Lily Evans. He grinned because he always did whenever he saw her._

" _Yeah?" he asked._

 _A tinge of a blush appeared on Lily's cheek, and he couldn't help but wonder what she wanted to say._

 _What she did next surprised him. She stood on her toes and kissed him, straight on the lips, soft but firm. In shock, James didn't move. He stood as straight as a wall, which he would later regret._

 _After a few seconds, she broke apart from him, "Will you go on a date with me?" she asked._

 _James roughly kissed her in reply, making up for his lack of response earlier._

* * *

When Lily came down the stairs, she found James talking to her father. She knew her father had always liked –adored– James, but she sincerely hoped her father wasn't giving him the 'talk' he gave to each date she had ever had. She knew her father had known James since she was six, but still.

"Hi," he said breathlessly.

Lily looked at James. He was wearing a crisp grey shirt and a pair of denim blue dark jeans.

"Hey," she said, smiling.

James offered her his arm, like a gentleman and Lily felt butterflies flutter in her stomach.

* * *

"This is literally the end of the world," James declared.

They had arrived at a small restaurant not so far from their houses, and James was staring at the pumpkin pastry he had ordered for dessert.

Lily laughed, "How so?" she asked.

James gestured to the pumpkin pastry he had ordered, "It's too salty! Pumpkin pastries are supposed to be sweet and delicious, not _this_."

Lily laughed, slightly throwing her head back, "You can have my chocolate pie," she said pushing the said pie forward, "I love salty things."

"You like salty things?!" James said putting a hand on his chest, "This _is_ the end of the world, Evans!"

"You're being ridiculous, James," Lily said still giggling.

"Am I?" he asked.

Lily rolled eyes, still smiling, "Hurry up and eat," she said.

After they finished eating, they headed outside.

* * *

James grabbed Lily's hand, "Close your eyes, okay? I'm going to take you somewhere."

"Why do my eyes have to be closed?"

"It's a surprise!"

"Fine," she mumbled.

"I can see you're peaking," James said as he slid his hands over her eyes.

She grumbled, "I thought you wouldn't notice. You know me too well."

James let out a small laugh, as he walked with her.

He had decided to go to the top of a hill, where they would go sledging. In fact, it was the first place Lily had ever gone sledging.

He remembered Lily had moved from Miami, Florida where there was absolutely no snow. She remembered her excitement when she first saw snow. Their parents had taken them to the very hill they were heading to now, and they had gone sledging the whole day until their parents insisted they go home.

"Here we are," he said.

"Er, why are we here?" Lily asked. "This is the hill a few blocks away from our houses, right?"

"Right," he said, "Although, you honestly don't remember?"

"Am I supposed to?"

James smirked, obviously pleased that he remembered something Lily didn't.

"This is the place where you first went sledging. With _me_."

"Oh," Lily said.

After a moment, she continued, "How come you remember it and I don't?"

James shrugged, a smirk playing on his face, "Maybe it's 'cause I'm the best person ever and I'll always be better than you."

Lily rolled her eyes, and muttered something just loud enough for James to hear, "Men like you will never change."

Then she said in a slightly louder voice, "Are we going to sledge, now?"

"Yeah! Come on!" James said enthusiastically

"Then," she asked slowly, "how are we going to do it?"

James rolled her eyes at her, "Isn't it obvious? We've only gone sledging thousands of times. First, we go to the top of the hill, then we each get on a sledge-"

James paused for a moment. "Oh. We don't have any sledges."

"Exactly."

"I guess I didn't think that far…"

"I could bribe some kids into giving me theirs," he suggested.

"James!" Lily scolded, "You can't do that to them"

"It's not like they'll care! They're getting money!"

Lily shook her head, making her answer clear, "Why don't we build a snowman?"

James raised his eyebrows at her.

Lily ignored him and grabbed his hand, dragging them to the direction of their houses.

* * *

They walked for a few blocks until they reached there.

"Now, where do you want to build it?" Lily asked.

"On your lawn?" James asked.

Lily shook her head, "Petunia will probably destroy it, saying it's too childish or something."

"So, then on my lawn, I guess."

Lily smiled, "Let's get to work."

* * *

After they finished, they stood back and (tried to) admire their snowman.

"It royally sucks," James said.

Lily agreed "A six-year-old could have done better."

There hadn't been any packing snow and they had used the idea of holding their snowmen up with sticks.

"Should we destroy it?" James asked.

"Nah. We took so much time and effort. Sirius can do it."

James chuckled, "I'll tell him to after he gets back from his date with Remus."

* * *

Lily and James spent a few more hours, walking, talking, lagging and catching snowflakes on the tips of their tongues on the streets.

James smiled. He finally got to go out with his best friend, the girl of his dreams, and he was sure there would be many more dates.

 _Victory at last,_ James thought.


	11. Unkown Feelings

**AN:** _Enjoy! I'd love it if you guys would read and review- it would mean the world to me :)_

 _Written For:_

 **Hannah** (TheLestrangeMistress)- _You're a lovely housemate and I hope to get to know you better :) Happy (early) Birthday!_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:**

Insane House Challenge: _262\. Scenario: You're my theatre department rival for this lead but we got cast as love interests._

Gotta Catch 'Em All: _Catching: Lickitung_

 _Pokeball: Celebrity!AU_

 _Prompts: Word: Fear, Word: Responsible, Emotion: Unhappy_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _There are certain lines from this taken from the actual script of Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. I do_ not _own them._

* * *

 **Word Count:** _682 words, by gdocs_

* * *

 _Unknown Feelings_

* * *

"Romeo Montague, James Potter," announced the stage director.

Lily Evans groaned, and muttered something to her best friend, Marlene McKinnon, "I can't believe _he_ got the part..."

Marlene whispered back, "Well, it wasn't exactly a surprise. Other than you, James is the best actor in our city, he was bound to get the part."

Lily couldn't disagree – she herself knew that James and herself were local celebrities. She couldn't even count the number of times she had been asked for an _autograph._

The majority of the people in their town loved theatre. There was at least one play a month, and the theatre would be packed to the brim. Even though all the actors were amazing, James and Lily were without a thought the best. They could both portray any feeling, any emotion, from fear to love and sadness to happiness, with such glamour and grace, you would feel breath taken by their performance. In other words, Lily and James were absolutely phenomenal. There was only one catch – they absolutely hated each other.

They had been rivals since secondary school and despised from the moment they met. Their personalities clashed - or perhaps they were so alike the other it was impossible to bear - but either way, you could tell it from a mile away, they hated each other. (Of course, certain people speculated they were actually in love with each other, but couldn't tell the difference, but currently that was besides the matter).

Lily grunted and focused on what the stage director was saying.

"Juliet Capulet, Lily Evans. Lady Montague, Christina Adams,"

Lily wasn't sure weather to celebrate or cry. She and _Potter_ were love interests?! In Romeo and Juliet? Lily was definitely unhappy with this situation.

Marlene, being the best friend she was giggled, making Lily glare at her.

Then Marlene continued through giggles, "You know, this means you'll have to kiss Potter."

Lily nearly threw up.

* * *

"Cut!" The director demanded, "I know both of you are not in the best of relationships, but for _once,_ for the sake of this play, _please_ , set your differences aside and act like responsible, mature adults and work together. Evans, act like your head over heals for Romeo, and Potter act like she is the only thing in the world. This time, I expect results," he continued. Lily and James were speechless,"Now, Romeo start from _'_ If I profane with my unworthiest hand...'"

James began reciting his lines, while Lily focused on the thoughts inside her head.

Lily stared into James' deep hazel eyes, trying to focus on every bit of Potter she actually admired – not much, but it would do – and tried to express it in her lines, "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this, For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

James, taken back by the passion in her voice was taken back, expressed a look on her face for a moment, but it disappeared as soon as it came. Then he continued with as much as passion Lily had shown before, almost as if daring her to a competition to see who could do better, "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

They continued with the same amount as vigour, and Lily didn't have to take a glance at the director to know he was pleased.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." Lily said, putting every ounce of emotion she had into the line.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take," James nearly pauses, but leans in to kiss her. Lily feels awkward, thinking a kiss with her worst enemy would be gross and disgusting. She's wrong.

When their lips meet, and Lily feels warmth spread through her body. Then, the kiss stops, only moments after it started, leaving Lily wanting, almost desperate, for more. Lily hadn't expected this reaction from herself.

She sees a spark, a shine, a twinkle in James' eyes, wondering if her liked it too.

Three lines later, they kiss again.

Lily thoroughly enjoys it, and she has a feeling that James did too.


	12. I Like You a Latte

**AN:** _Muggle Coffee Shop!AU._

 _This is dedicated to_ **Audrey** (halcyon epochs) _. Happy birthday, Audrey! xoxo, have an amazing day :D_

 _Written for:_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:**

Insane House Challenge **:** _874\. Trait - Flirty_

Assignment 9: _Religious Education: Task 1: Prayer - write about sending a message to someone._

 **Word Count:** _820 words_

 _This was beta'd by Sienna and Sandraa. Thank you guys so much!_

* * *

 _I Like You a Latte_

* * *

Lily had never been to the Starbucks on her campus. She normally went to the small, cozy, peaceful and quiet coffee shop just opposite her apartment, a few blocks away from the school campus. But of course, they had shut down due to the lack of business and Lily was in dire need of a caffè mocha.

Lily entered Starbucks. She impatiently stood in line (this was why she preferred the snug coffee shop across her house), and when she finally reached the front of the line, she met an (extremely hot) barista with the most gorgeous hazel eyes she had ever seen.

He took her order, while sporting a crooked grin which gave her the feeling of butterflies flying around in her stomach.

She got her caffè mocha and headed off to work, giving the cute barista a quick smile and a simple 'thanks'.

Lily didn't notice that there was something written under her name tag, in a small messy font, until she was about to throw the cup away.

 _You must be a broom because you've swept me off my feet._

Lily smiled happily. _Cheesy? Perhaps. Cute? Definitely._

She wondered and hoped that it was the handsome barista at the counter.

* * *

Lily returned to Starbucks the next day, once again ordering a caffè mocha. The same barista was there and he gave her a (gorgeous) smile as he took her order.

This time, Lily watched the counter to see who wrote on her coffee cup, and also to see whether he was writing anything extra on it.

Lily saw the hazel-eyed bloke write something on her coffee way longer than needed to spell 'Lily'.

Sure enough, when Lily got her coffee she was sure to _not_ see whether anything extra was written on the cup, since she felt hazel-eyes' on her. She also made a mental note to check out hazel-eyes' name tag the next time she came.

When Lily knew she was out of the barista's range of sight, she checked to see whether there was anything written on the cup.

And just like the last time there was something written.

 _If you were a vegetable, you'd be a cute-cumber_

Lily grinned broadly. Even though his pick-up lines were horrible, they still made her smile.

* * *

Lily went back the next day, happy that the coffee shop outside her house closed down; and ordered her usual, while taking a look at his name tag. _James._

She took her mocaccino from James while mumbling a 'thank you' and started heading in the direction of her next class. Sure enough, there was another pick-up line.

 _I'm not a photographer, but I can picture you and I together._

* * *

It became a routine; every morning Lily would head over to Starbucks, and the moment James spotted her he'd prepare her usual order, writing a cheesy pick-up line right below her name. Of course, neither of them had actually said anything to the other, excluding exchanging greetings and smiles.

While Lily was heading home one day, she had decided to stop by the Starbucks. _Only to get a donut and a coffee, since she was hungry,_ she tried to reassure herself, _not for any other reasons._

But when the small cafe came into view, Lily noticed James had been replaced by some other barista.

She went up to the counter and smiled at the man. Lily remembered him; he was also a student, she had been paired with him for a group project once. What was his name? Sirius, she vaguely recalled, "I'd like a caffè mocha and a chocolate donut please."

Sirius nodded and began to prepare her coffee.

Lily looked around for James, but other than her and Sirius, there was no one else in the cafe.

Sirius must have noticed her looking around, "Are you looking for anything? Evans, isn't it?"

"Yes," Lily nodded, caught off guard, "No. Er, kinda. Well, actually I was wondering where the other barista, James, was."

Sirius smirked, making Lily regret telling him anything at all.

"He has the morning shift. Would you like me to tell him you were looking for him?" he asked.

"No! I mean, it's fine, you really don't have to."

Oh. The morning shift. She hadn't thought of that.

Sirius nodded, a smirk still playing on his lips, and Lily knew he was holding back a laugh, "Whatever you say, Evans, whatever you say."

Lily felt like groaning and blushing at the same time. She hoped James wouldn't find out she had asked for him. It would be extremely embarrassing.

Sirius handed her the mocha, an obnoxious smirk still visible on his lips.

She murmured a thanks and left the shop in a hurry.

* * *

The next morning Lily headed to Starbucks, and saw James was there as usual. They followed their usual order of exchanging greetings and smiles, and James handed Lily her coffee as usual.

Perhaps Sirius didn't tell James anything at all.

Lily started walking across the campus to the library. For the first time, there wasn't any cheesy line scribbled on the cup. No, instead there was a phone number, followed by a few words.

 _4486371598_

 _Call me_

— _James_

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _I hope you enjoyed! Please read and review, it would mean a lot to me xoxo_


End file.
